


Bloodstained Hearts

by kariberri13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Stiles gets attacked by an alpha werewolf, so he has to fight to keep his life.





	1. Attacked

Stiles sat in his jeep, even though he knew it was definitely a bad idea. Tonight was a full moon, and at this moment they had no clue how many alpha werewolves were running around Beacon Hills. Yes, Stiles knew it was a poor choice, but he did it anyways. He was supposed to be going home, after he saw his boyfriend, Eric. But instead, he wanted to wait a little longer before heading back home.  
Stiles peered through his windshield, staring at the bright, full moon. Before Scott was bitten, he would have never thought anything of a full moon. Normally they looked pretty to Stiles, but ever since he found out that werewolves were real, it looked different. It held some kind of unknown danger, something Stiles wasn’t known to run from.  
Stiles sighed, knowing it was about time to get home, then he heard a wolf’s howl. He hoped it was Scott’s, Derek’s, or one of Derek’s betas’, but Stiles never was sure. He put his jeep in drive, hoping nothing was going to happen.  
But for Stiles, if something could go wrong, it almost always did. As Stiles was speeding down the dark road, something jumped on top of it, something heavy. He could hear the metal roof groaning under the weight of it. Stiles knew it was a werewolf, and probably not one of his friends. Stiles tried to push the jeep to go faster, but another werewolf was standing in his way.  
The door was wrenched open, and someone pulled Stiles out. He fell to the ground hard, a snarling wolf towering over him. At this moment Stiles really didn’t feel like dying, but anyone that could hear his next comment, would think he had a death wish.  
“Can’t you find another chew toy? I really don’t feel like dying tonight.” The wolf above him growled, letting his claws slip through, then slashing them down Stiles’ legs. He screamed in pain, knowing that his wolves wouldn’t be able to hear him anyways. The alpha brought his claws down in another cascade of pain, Stiles knew that he would die without any help from medical attention, and even then he might.  
Stiles was losing conscience, but he noticed that the alpha crouched down next to him, a smile on his features. He watched in horror as the alpha let his fangs elongate, before he pulled Stiles’ shirt up and sank them in. Stiles’ vision went black, even as he tried to fight it.

Soon after Stiles gained consciousness, he found that all of the alphas were gone. He could feel a searing pain all over his body, but he knew that he had to get help, and his phone was out of signal range. Stiles hauled himself up slowly, into his jeep. He could tell that the door was missing, but at the moment, he was only thinking of living.  
Stiles started up his jeep, turning it around slowly. He knew he shouldn’t show himself to Eric, but the ride to his house or the hospital was much longer, and he probably didn’t have that much time. He pressed the pedal down, going as fast as he could without either falling out, or hurting himself anymore.  
Finally after what felt like ages, Stiles pulled back up to Eric’s house. He dragged himself out of the car, and up to the door. He started to rapidly press the doorbell. Soon Eric opened the door and screamed in terror.  
“Help me to the bathroom.” Stiles breathed out, hoping that Eric would obey. Eric nodded, gently grabbing Stiles and moving him into the bathroom.  
“Oh shit, we have to call 911.”  
“No, no call Scott.” Eric looked at him, debating on listening or not. He gave in, grabbed Stiles’ phone and dialed up Scott’s number. The phone rang until it went to voicemail, Scott was probably hanging out with Kira.  
“He didn’t answer, please let me call the hospital.” Stiles knew that he wouldn’t make it that long.  
“Derek.” He huffed out.  
“What, you want me to call Derek? As in Derek Hale, the one your dad arrested once on MURDER charges.” Stiles nodded.  
“Hurry, he will know.” Eric glanced around for a minute, before once again giving in and calling Derek.  
“Stiles, what the hell do you want?” Eric forced back a sob.  
“It’s Eric, Stiles’ boyfriend. Stiles is really, really hurt. And all he said it that you will know. What is it that you will know?” Derek didn’t respond right away, but Eric could hear him running out the door, and the door of his car slamming.  
“I have no idea what I’m supposed to know until I get there.” Eric heard the tires squeal, then the line went dead.  
“Okay, okay Derek is on his way now.” Stiles smiled a bit, nodding up at him. Stiles really wanted to let his eyes close, but he couldn’t, just incase. Minutes later he could hear the Camaro pull up. Derek burst through the door.

 

All Derek could smell was blood, Stiles’ blood. He ran over to the bathroom, barging in on Eric standing to the side crying, while Stiles was bleeding out on the floor.  
“Okay, Stiles I need you to tell me what I’m supposed to know.” Stiles glanced over at Eric, who was sobbing into his hands, then he shook his head no. It must have been a supernatural thing, because Eric had no idea about it. Derek internally groaned.  
“Eric you need to leave, call Scott until he answers or something.” He looked up at Derek and shook his head no. He then gave him what Stiles called his Hale glare, and at that Eric took the hint and left.  
As soon as Eric was out of the room he crouched down next to Stiles.  
“Okay, Stiles tell me what is wrong.” Stiles took Derek’s hand with his own, covering Derek’s in his blood. He pressed it to his side. He looked at him confused, what was he supposed to be seeing, or smelling. All Derek could smell at the moment was Stiles’ blood. He then heard Eric mumble that Scott was here now. Stiles pressed his hand down on him, driving it further into his side. He felt another wound underneath.  
Derek pulled up Stiles’ shirt, revealing a werewolf bite. He gasped, knowing that Stiles never wanted the bite, but someone forced it on him. Scott then burst through the door, slamming it right behind him again. This time blocking Eric out instead of telling him to get out again.  
Scott gasped at what he saw.  
“Derek, what the hell? You know he wouldn’t want the bite, even if he was dying.” Derek glanced up at Scott, shaking his head.  
“I didn’t give it to him.” Scott’s eyes widened. He quickly made his way to Stiles’ side.  
“Hey, buddy. You’re going to be fine.” He hushed.  
“Am….. I really…… though?” Stiles panted out in between breaths. Derek could just smell the death on Stiles, even though Stiles didn’t want it, he really hoped the bite took.  
“I….. I don’t ….. Want to…. Die.” Stiles panted out again.  
“Hey, hey look at me Stiles.” Derek said softly. “I know you really didn’t want this, but if you want to live, please don’t fight the bite.” Stiles nodded, inhaling deeply, and letting his eyes slip closed.  
“Scott, find something and start to bandage any wound you can. It will at least help a bit.” Scott nodded, finding ample medical supplies under the counter, handing some of them to Derek. He started on one side, bandaging any mark the alpha made that he could see. Soon it looked as if Stiles’ entire body was bandaged, and it basically was.


	2. Impending Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.

Derek stood up as Stiles lost consciousness. The tiny room wreaked of blood. Both Derek and Scott couldn’t handle it much longer, knowing it was all Stiles’. Derek scrubbed at his hands in the bathroom sink, watching as the water ran pink. He sighed. Stiles was always saying he as the honourary human within a werewolf pack, and it was true. Although they may not show it, Stiles really was pack.  
If Stiles died today the entire pack would have something to regret. Whether it was not telling Stiles something to not showing him how much they cared for him. Stiles death would send shockwaves through the group, as he was the glue that kept them all together. Derek sighed again, it looked like, if the bite took, they would have another werewolf to train. And Stiles did not really like being bossed around.  
Scott put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Derek, what are we going to do about Eric. He can’t learn about the supernatural, it’s bad enough with everyone who does know.” Derek nodded, then turned to leave the small bathroom. Scott could hear him clearly, even though he had gone downstairs.  
“Eric, we need more bandages. Once we get Stiles all bandaged up then we can take him to the hospital before he ends up with an infection.” 

Eric stared at the taller Hale standing in front of him. Derek really did intimidate him, and he more than once asked Stiles why the hung out with the shady man. Each time he did Stiles went quiet, it got to the point where Stiles wouldn’t talk for hours. Eric had even tried to ask Stiles’ father, but when he said Derek the sheriff just muttered about how he thought Derek was an okay kid, for his past.  
Eric had only moved to town six months ago, so he had no idea what Noah was talking about. That night he decided to look up the Hales. He found that Derek was the only survivor left after the Hale fire. Sure his uncle had survived, and a sister, but his sister had gotten killed by their uncle, then he committed suicide.  
Maybe Derek was dark and mysterious because of this, but before this night Eric had never met him, and he had met all of Stiles other friends. The instant he had met Derek something was off about the man, and Eric could feel it. He started to wonder if Stiles would stop being around the older male if he asked him too. Maybe Stiles would do it for the sake of their relationship, Eric would do it for Stiles. He would do almost anything out of love for the other boy, and that's why he listened to Derek and left to get more medical supplies. 

As soon as Eric left Derek charged back up the stairs. He opened the door and Scott was already carrying Stiles. Scott must have figured out that they were going to the Hall manor. Even if Eric called the sheriff, Noah would make him give a statement to Parrish. This would make the man have to stay at the station. As both Noah and Parrish knew of the supernatural, saying Parrish was one.  
Derek opened the door of his camaro, letting Scott put Sties inside.  
“Drive Stiles jeep, as I see you must have ran here. Derek took off in his camaro before Scott could even get into the jeep. He noticed that the driver door was completely missing. Sometimes he wondered how Stiles could even end up in these situations. Ever since Scott became a werewolf their lives changed drastically, and if Scott knew that this would happen, he would have never let Stiles and him go into those woods. Scott sighed and sped towards the Hall house, not wanting to get caught up with Stiles’ boyfriend, Eric.  
It wasn’t that Scott didn’t like that Stiles was dating a guy, it was just the guy. When he first met Eric, Eric was strangely protective of Stiles. He did this even though Stiles had told him to stop, that Scott was a brother to him. Eric was going to be an issue now, how were they going to explain that if Stiles live, how he was perfectly fine.  
Scott pulled up to Derek’s house, the outside still charred. He rushed up into the house, finding Stiles laying on an old, dusty couch. It was strange, watching Stiles, but him not moving. He was always moving in some way, and this made him look dead. Scott pulled out his phone, surly Eric should be back and realise that Stiles is missing, so soon the Sheriff will be here. But Scott figured he should let the others come, just incase Stiles died. At least they could all say goodbye, they all could tell Stiles how much they loved him.  
Scott called Kira first, telling her that Stiles might die, and told her to call Lydia. He was going to call Allison. Soon every friend was called, and they were all heading over to the Hale house. Noah had arrived and just stared in shock. As soon as his saw the bite mark that graced Stiles pale skin, he had a gun pointed at Derek.  
Derek stood there, not moving a muscle. Not even telling Noah he didn’t bite Stiles. Scott could see in the way his shoulders were hunched and his eyebrows were furrowed that he felt guilty. He probably wondered why he wasn’t there to protect part of his pack, and why did the alpha bite Stiles. Stiles would probably rather die than take the bit.  
The three girls burst through the door, quickly followed by Scott’s betas and Mason. They all gasped upon entering the door, none of them prepared for the sight of a gun being pointed at Derek, and the werewolf not moving.  
Noah sighed and lowered his gun.  
“I’m sorry Derek, I know that you wouldn’t give it to him. Even if he was dying.” Lydia pushed past Kira and Allison, making her way over to Stiles. She sat down and was joined by the other girls. Lydia reached out to hold Stiles hand.  
“He’s too still.” She whispered, tears making their way down her face. Allison wrapped her arm around Lydia.  
“He wouldn’t want to to cry, you know.” She murmured, yet tears were shed by her. Kira sat in silence, this happened while Scott was hanging out with her, he should have been with Stiles, to protect him, not with her. She stood up and found her way to the other couch, across the room.  
Liam and his friends stood by the door. Not wanting to get any closer, not wanting to interrupt friends. Sure they all knew Stiles, but none of them were that close with him. Derek also hovered by the stairs, while Noah found his way over and sat by Stiles feet. Derek was feeling the most guilty out of them all, he was supposed to protect his pack, even if he wasn’t an alpha.  
Finally Erica and Boyd walked into the house. Boyd stayed back with Liam, while Erica rushed to Stiles side. Noah leaned down towards Stiles’ head.  
“You can’t leave me too Stiles. I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered, only audible to the werewolves in the room. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and sat back up, letting Erica get closer.  
“Listen Stiles, the human of the group isn’t allowed to die. I won’t let that happen, okay.” Her voice broke at the end as she tried to joke. She sat down on the ground and silently cried. She didn’t like to break down in front of people, but Stiles was dying and at the moment it didn’t seem like he was going to wake up.  
Derek could still smell death on Stiles, and tears also fell from the man. He felt like he didn’t deserve to feel sad. He should have known, everyone around him seem to die, just like his family. And now his packmate was dying. He didn’t find it fair at all.  
Derek pushed his way through the few people standing at the door, shifting and running off into the woods. He ignored the calls for him to stop, but he just had to get the smell of Stiles’ death out of his nose. Tears fell more freely the farther he got from his home. Derek ran farther into the woods, letting out a sorrowful howl.


	3. Song of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or the Characters.

The room fell silent after Derek left. Only the occasional sob, or heavy breath was heard. Stiles body suddenly seized up and fell still again, not even a breathe wracking through his body. Scott let out a long, mournful howl. It sounded out, then the world fell silent.  
Derek froze in his tracks, hearing Scott’s howl, he howled his own back. Each wolf tipped back their heads and let out heart-breaking howls. The alpha pack could even hear it. This cry from the wolves signalled that a pack member died. That they lost one they loved.  
Derek sunk to the ground, his howl drowning out the others. He had loved Stiles, and never got the chance to tell him. Slowly each howl died out, until only Derek’s rang through the darkening forest. The alpha pack smiled to each other, Derek would slowly go crazy without the one he loved. He would eventually break under the heart-crushing event, even if it took years.  
Back with Stiles body, everyone sobbed. Erica scream, as Noah shook Stiles’ cold body.  
“YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE STILES.” Noah screamed, his voice becoming hoarse. Kira was tangled together with Allison and Lydia, as everyone looked on at the scene unfolding before their eyes.  
“Stiles, no no, Stiles. I said you couldn’t die.” Erica sobbed out, until Boyd wrapped his arms around her. Derek’s howl finally died out, they assumed he couldn’t keep howling and was overtaken by tears. Tears found their way down each person’s cheek, no one ever wanted this. Stiles was the glue who they all loved. They held him close as the dedicated human. The one that would do anything for them. The one person that they all could count on. The one person who would throw his body in front of enemy claws, to stop them from lacerating even a werewolf’s skin.  
Stiles was the one that made jokes and seemed to have a death wish with every sarcastic comment. The room filled with distressed cries. Noah had stopped shaking Stiles’ body and just clung to it. Scott turned away, not wanting to watch the scene of Noah losing the last important person in his life, he already went through that once.  
The room seemed empty with Stiles dead. Derek sat still on the forest floor. This forest used to bring him joy, but now it was tainted with the howl of him finding out Stiles was dead. Stiles was gone and Derek wasn’t even there in the last moments of the young boy’s life. Derek had never confessed his feelings, he would have many regrets that came with Stiles’ name now.  
The one thing that fell upon on everyone's’ mind was revenge. Making who took Stiles away from them pay with their own life. They would make sure it was as painful as losing Stiles. Derek picked himself up off the ground, not wanting to miss before they buried him. He didn’t want to add more onto the already long list of Stiles related regrets.  
Derek ran as swiftly as he could back to his house. He would have to demolish it, knowing Stiles died there. His family was bad enough, and now the one he loved died there too. Maybe the house held a curse over Derek, killing everyone he loved with all of his heart.  
Derek found his way back to the Hale house, walking slowly in the door. Everyone looked up at him through red, puffy eyes. Derek’s eyes fell upon Stiles body, each bandage covering killing wounds, wounds left by claws of hate. Claws that took Stiles from his life too early.  
Noah looked up at him, tears still falling down his cheeks. Derek understood what it felt like to lose everyone. Derek walked over to the couch, and sat next to Stiles’ body. Everyone got up and headed outside. They figured they’d give their old alpha some time with a valued pack member.  
Once everyone was out of the room, Derek leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead.  
“I am so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have let you know, and I should have been there to help you. I never wanted this to happen.” Derek sobbed out. He didn’t care that the other wolves could hear him. He didn’t care that sun was falling, he didn’t care anymore if his life ticked by millions of miles at a time. The faster his life faded, the sooner he could be with Stiles again.  
Derek let out another somber howl. The other wolves joining in again. The emotion held within found it’s way into the howl. It silenced the night, no other creature made a sound, even people stopped, turning towards the sad song of wolves. Lydia’s scream blasted through the howl, joining in. They created a sad song just for Stiles. It would be known in town as the song of wolves from this day on, the day the Sheriff’s kid died. Soon people would find out, and probably call Stiles’ the boy running with wolves, even though they didn’t know how real it was.  
Stiles would become whispers, he would become the latest town gossip. People would give their pity looks to all who was close to Stiles. They wouldn’t know what happened in the last moments of the boy life.  
The song died out, and people shuttered. It sent chills down anyone’s spine. Eric sat in the station. He had gotten the news from Parrish. He wanted to leave but apparently it was sheriff order to wait. The sheriff wanted to know everything. Parrish had gotten a call from the sheriff not five minutes prior. The sheriff was heart-broken, sobbing out that his one and only son was dead.  
Stiles died from fatal animal wounds. There was nothing that they could have done. He died on the way to the hospital, after Derek had sent Eric out. Apparently the man noticed Stiles slipping away and took off. Not even bothering with a note. This would become the story, the sad story of Stiles Stilinski.  
Underneath Derek’s body no one could notice as the wounds started to stitch themselves together. No one could notice that right underneath them a miracle was happening. They all continues to sob, wishing that they could fix what had been done. That they could give their own lives for the boy. Even though it isn’t what Stiles would want. He would want them to celebrate his life, not mourn in his death. He wouldn’t want them to feel this guilt. And it was eating at everyone of his friends that they couldn’t do exactly that.  
Derek held his hand tightly over the bite wound, the one that most likely killed the smaller teen. This was the wound that Derek had already uncovered, just wanting to see it once more. His hand was pressed against the open wound, and he felt it as the skin stitched together.  
Derek jumped back, surprising everyone. They all watched in awe as the skin formed itself back into one piece. Derek quickly started to tear at the other bandages, using his claws to slice through them. He screamed in happiness as he saw the other wounds were gone.  
“Derek, we need to go to Deaton.” Derek nodded and scooped up Stiles’ healing body. He took off out the door, heading to his camero. He put Stiles into the passenger seat. Letting Scott, Kira, and Lydia get into the backseat. She tossed her keys to Allison, telling her to bring the younger beta’s. Noah got into his police cruiser, surprised when Erica and Boyd jumped in.  
He sped out of the preserve, lights and sirens blaring. He was closely followed by Derek’s camaro, then by Lydia’s car. They sped towards the vet’s office. Hoping he could let them know what was going on. They sped through town, people staring in confusing as the Sheriff sped past, two more cars following him.  
As soon as they were stopped Noah was out and carrying Stiles to Deaton. They started to pound on the door. Deaton came to the door and unlocked it, shocked at the amount of people standing at his door. They pushed past and rushed Stiles to a table.  
“I take it as that howl was you.” They nodded.  
“Deaton not now. Stiles died, he was bitten by an alpha we don’t know, and he is getting better. But he died, his breathing stopped for a really long time.” Scott quickly said. Deaton nodded.  
“It’s rare, but this can happen. He should be okay, but I have no guarantee that he will wake up. It is likely, but there is a chance he may never wake up, no matter how slim it can happen.” They all nodded, smiles now graced their faces. Stiles would most likely be alright, but he still would be a werewolf, and hopefully he could learn to live like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear what everyone has to say!


	4. Chained Up Like A Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or the Teen Wolf characters.

“If he wakes up like I think he will today, he will have to be careful, tonight the moon is still full.” Deaton warned. Each pack member nodded. They really didn’t want to see Stiles struggling against chains, and trying to kill someone. When Stiles almost killed Allison, he became depressed for weeks. What would he feel if he really killed someone?  
He didn’t seem to care that it may have been his body, but it wasn’t him. And Allison had already forgiven him. He moped for weeks before Allison finally got tired of it and yelled at him. She knew it was wrong to yell at Stiles, but apparently it’s what he needed.  
Now Allison stood next to a fully healed Stiles, hoping he didn’t blame himself for their grief. If he did she would make Derek give him the “Hale Stare” as Stiles said. Allison glanced over at Derek. He stood in the corner of the room, yet his eyes never left Stiles. It wasn’t hard to tell, and all of the girls had figured it out, Derek really loved Stiles.   
Although the boys were a completely different story, always oblivious to it. But there was the problem of Eric, and even the girls couldn’t figure out Stiles’ feelings towards the older man. Normally it was easy to tell if he had a crush on someone, like Lydia. But either he didn’t, or he was just really good at hiding it.   
Allison’s mind flitted to Eric. What would they do about him? Surely Stiles would want to see him, they were dating after all. But with Stiles being a new beta, and all of those cuts healed, it was impossible to explain. She knew that Derek would cave if he wanted to tell Eric the big secret, but the others didn’t really like Eric.  
Mind you, Derek didn’t like Eric either, but he couldn’t say no to Stiles. He once tried to get Stiles to stop calling him Sourwolf, but that actually never stopped. Allison chuckled to herself. She didn’t understand how none of the guys, or Stiles noticed. No one got away with anything if the Hale was around, but Stiles.   
Allison caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and watched as Derek’s face light up. She turned towards Stiles, he was starting to wake up. Everyone stared in awe as the boy came back to life. Stiles sputtered sitting up. Derek rushed to his side, along with Noah and Scott. Lydia and the others stood back, yet standing on tiptoes to get a good look at Stiles.   
“Stiles, are you okay? Do you have any pain? Do you feel sick? Do you want to murder someone?” Derek shot off questions at lightning speed. Stiles eyes widened.   
“Derek, I’m literally going to murder you if you don’t shut up.” Stiles said with a laugh.” Noah quickly pulled his son into a bone crushing hug.   
“Thank you for not dying on me. But you did scare all of us.” A smile slowly spread across the Sheriff’s face.  
“Guess I better tell Parrish the good news.” Noah squeezed Stiles one last time before heading out of the room. Everyone once again crowded around Stiles. He looked down examining his arms and legs. Confusing made it’s way onto his face.  
“I thought an alpha tore me into ribbons.” He stated, looking up at Scott. Scott looked away, pain flitting across his friend’s features. Stiles turned to Derek, eyes wide.  
“You gave me the bite didn’t you?” He yelled, each word getting louder than the last. Derek shook his head. He then rested his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“The alpha that attacked you gave it to you. I suppose they knew that if the slim chance you lived you would hate this.” Derek said solemnly. Stiles swallowed hard, it was true. He at one point had wanted the bite, and wanted to ask Derek. But he had finally come to terms with being a human amongst wolves. Now he was forced into something he let go of. Something he didn’t need anymore. Stiles started to cry.  
“But what if I kill someone?” He wailed. Stiles stood up, wanting to push his way out to his father, but the others stopped him by pulling him into a tight hug. Derek was the first one to wrap his strong arms around the shorter teen.  
“I won't let that happen. We all will help you. We would never leave you like this.” Stiles slumped into Derek and the other’s arms. Letting them hold up all of his weight. Letting them be his support.   
Stiles stood back up, watching as his father walk in with a forced smile.   
“Eric is asking to see you. He thinks you are in the hospital. He ended up overhearing Parrish on the phone.” He said in a whisper. Stiles was surprised he could even hear it, before he remembered he had much heightened senses.   
Tears fell lightly down Stiles’ face.   
“I don’t want to have to tell him this, but I guess it’s over. I couldn’t put all of us at risk. I can’t afford to love him anymore.” Stiles stated, as if it didn’t break his heart. Sure Eric wasn’t the only one he loved. He loved all of his friends, and his father. But he loved Derek more than he did Eric. He started to date Eric to get over his feelings for Derek, and it had been helping.   
Over time he started to fall harder and harder for Eric, but every time Eric would mention Derek, Stiles would remember all of his love for the man. It made him feel guilty and he would always retreat into his mind, and when it worried Eric it made him feel even worse. His dad nodded, once again leaving the room to call Parrish.   
“Dad?” Noah turned to look at his son, pulling the door back open after just barely catching his son’s voice.  
“Let me?” Stiles asked. Noah nodded and waited for Stiles, handing him the phone and letting his son be alone. Each werewolf could hear the few tears and sobs that Stiles shed. They all wanted to tell him to let Eric know their secret, but they knew Stiles already made up his mind. They could hear as the phone started to ring and Stiles took a deep breath.  
“Hey, Eric.” Stiles said. The wolves could even hear Eric’s responses.   
“Omg. Stiles I thought you were dead. Tell me where you are in the hospital. I’m coming to see you.” Eric rushed out.  
“I’m sooo sorry. I can’t do this anymore. I love someone else.” Stiles sobbed, repeating “I’m sorry” over and over again. Drowning out whatever Eric said.  
Derek felt as if a wolfsbane arrow found it’s way into his heart and wasn’t going to leave. Stiles loved someone else, and when Stiles liked someone they knew. Stiles wasn’t the most subtle person, if fact he was about as far from it as you can get.   
Lydia smiled, glancing towards the other girls in the room, getting smiles back. They each knew that the person Stiles loved was in this room, and in fact, that man loved him back. Lydia snuck a glance at Derek, finding he was already staring at her, but a sad expression was on his face. Lydia’s eyes widened, Derek thought it was her whom Stiles loved.   
Stiles walked in, looking towards the wolves.  
“I can feel it, we have to do something.” Stiles’ voice was laced with fear. Today would be his first shift, and it would probably be very painful. Everyone looked at each other before rushing forward and pulling Stiles out the door to the cars. 

 

Soon they were standing in Derek’s loft. It was the only other place he owned. It had been too far to get to when Stiles was attacked, Eric probably didn’t even know that Stiles hadn’t been too far from his home.  
Everyone rushed into the loft, pulling chains from anywhere they could find. They handed them to Derek, who started to chain Stiles down.  
“Tell me when they are tight enough.” Stiles nodded, letting him know when they were slightly too tight, but not telling Derek that. They then chained him to the wall. Stiles gave a little tug at the chains, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know what you think of this story, I love hearing feedback.


	5. Unchained at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I lost interest in this story, but I don't want to leave it unfinished. So, I've decided to right a quick ending and maybe, in the far future I'll come back. Or I might just leave it with this as the ending.

Stiles finally stopped tugging on his chains, his breath coming in sharp. Derek sat down next to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Derek said, his voice low. Stiles looked up to meet his eyes.  
"I'm scared Derek. More scared than facing anything we have." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Derek exhaled loudly.  
"I know, Stiles, I know. You didn't want this at all." Stiles nodded.

The other werewolves were in the next room listening in.  
"They are just talking about Stiles being scared." Scott relayed to Lydia and Allison. They nodded sadly, wishing they would just get together. Lydia frowned, maybe Derek wouldn't make a move, with him thinking Stiles liked Lydia, and she finally liked him back. She sighed, it was completely wrong, she didn't love Stiles, and he didn't love her anymore. It was Derek, and he was too thick-skulled to see it.  
"Wait, they changed subjects." Scott said, his voice causing the room to fall silent.

"Stiles, I have something to ask you." Derek said quietly. Stiles heart rate picked up, causing Derek to want to say something else. He knew he needed to get this off of his chest, he just wanted Stiles to know.  
"What is it? Ask me anything." Stiles stated, he knew Derek heard his pounding heartbeat, and he wished Derek couldn't. Stiles could only think of one thing, Derek knew Stiles liked him and wanted him out of the pack.  
"I know you like Lydia and everything, but I like you the way Lydia does." Derek hurried out. Stiles' mind went blank. He could fathom the thought of Derek liking him back, and that Derek thought he stilled liked Lydia. That fact was bad enough, but he said Lydia loved him. He knew Lydia knew that he liked Derek, and she must have know if he liked him back. So why didn't she tell him"  
Stiles mind barely registered Derek getting up and leaving. He went to stand up, but he was still locked in chains. Derek sulked out of the room, not paying attention to Stiles' calls.  
"Derek please wait!" Stiles shouted, but it fell upon deaf ears.  
Derek walked into the next room, his shoulders squared. Lydia stepped in front of him, not letting him pass. He glared at her, and she just glared back.  
"Get your ass back in there. I know you can hear him calling to you. He doesn't love me, just like I don't love him. So who else does that leave for him to love?" Lydia shouted at him. He rolled his eyes, taking in the information the Banshee gave him. His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Derek whipped around, heading back towards Stiles.  
"Derek please, after meeting you, it was never Lydia." He cried out, repeating it over and over again. His cries stopped as soon as the door flung open, and Derek walked in. Derek walked over and unchained him, hauling him up. Stiles whimpered, scared that Derek was going to punch him or something. He stood pencil-straight as Derek pulled into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Wh-what is this." Stiles stammered. He heard Derek laugh, and felt it as their chests were still pressed together.  
"Lydia told me everything. Guess I was wrong in that you two liked each other. I never thought it could be me." Derek said, laughing some more. Stiles was confused, Lydia had told Derek, and he wasn't mad at him. Then it dawned on him about what Derek said earlier. Derek liked him, in the same way he liked Derek.  
"Wait, really?" He questioned. He got his answer then, in the form of Derek leaning down and pressing their lips together. Stiles yelped, before relaxing and kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a like and comment what you think. And again sorry to anyone who had hoped this was longer.


End file.
